ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bad moon rising, Ben 10 ov:tua
Ben 10 Omniverse : the unseen adventures. By Pdfletcher. Series One, Episode 19. Characters. *Ben Tennyson. *Rook Blonko. *Max Tennyson. *Bluvic. *Driba. *Officer Maulkin. *Various plumber oficers. *Various members of alpha strike force. Aliens used. *Blitzwolfer. x 3. ( 2 in present, 1 in flashback. ) *Snare - Oh. *Upgrade *wildmutt *gravattack *upchuck. *Toepick. *Shocksquatch. Villians. *Mysterious Ninja / Knight. *Old Shuck. *Control Device. Plot. Plumber Headquarters - Close to Midnight. " I'm Exhausted " whined Ben. He wandered into the dorm quarters of the Plumber's headquarters. And flopped down onto the nearest bed. He moaned into the pillow. " I didnt catch that. " murmered Rook. As he carefully packed his Proto-tool away. Ben turned his head. " I said; I miss my own bed; these plumber barrack's ones are tiny and itchy. " " stop complaining. " Rook said. Minutes later. The dorm was quiet save the gentle sound of snoring. No one was awake to hear the gentle scraping as the vent above their head's began to shake and turn; as it was loosened from the wall. With a soft scrape it moved aside and a small glistening object began its slow descent down the wall. It's quivering form silent and near invisable it reached halfway and stopped. With a faint click click, it leapt, landing softly and silently on Ben's pillow. It crawled up to Ben's nape and slithered up across his neck before settling in place. Scccchhhhrriipp..... small, needle like extensions found there way into the flesh of Ben's neck and rooted themselves there. Ben's eyes shot open. Wide and unblinking, they were clouded with an unnatural haze and refused to focus. Still quite asleep Ben raised himself up, swung his legs round, so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. His hands flexed and began to turn the dial of the Omnitrix. '' Flash !!!! - ''The brief, startling exsplosion of light was enough to rouse Rook and several of the other slumbering ocupants. They watched as Bens forearms and face altered, covering in thick course hair and as his nails curved and sharpened, elognated they clicked against the frame of the bed that they rested against. Ben's face twisted and morphed beyond recognition, consisting of a snout and shaggy mane. His teeth bared as he rose. " Hooooooowwwwwwwlllllll !!!!!!! " he yelled triumphently. He raised his head to howl again, but was cut off as Rook and another Plumber leapt to restarin him, their shoulders; and combined weight forcing Ben to a kneeling posistion. " Ben, wake up ! " Rook yelled in his ear. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ A few nights ago - Ben's house - close to Midnight. Ben's slumbering form was silohuetted briefly against the wall as a cars headlights illuminated the untidy room. His breathing; previously steady and paced, quickened unexpectedly. His hand's wandered to his left wrist and a flash erupted. His human form again replaced by the wolfen form of Blitzwolfer. Snarling he jumped from his bed, wrenching open the window he leapt into the street. Snarling and yowling he thundered away. Next door, Bauman watched and shook his head; " Tennyson " he muttered. Blitzwolfer sped street to street, ignorant of all surrounding stimulai, blissfully unaware of anything besides the testing of his reactions and natural muscle. He howled and leaped high across the stretch of the road, for the pure joy of it. Landing his fist curled and hardened as he pounded into the road surface repeatedly, cracking the tarmac and splintering it beyond recognition. Powerful spotlight's were trained on him; and he snarled at the intrusion and turned to the two intruder's. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Rook and the Plumber held onto Ben's thrashing form as he settled down into a stupour. Ben's breathing settled and his claws and arms thrashed less and less with each second. The duo climbed off of Ben but were careful to ensure they could leap back on in the event that he was just playing possum. However, the was a flash of green light and he was returned back to Ben. Snoring gently as he lay on the floor. Rook breathed deep and turned to one of the Plumber's. " Go alert Magister Tennyson. ". ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The two newcomers stepped into his field of vision; one was tall, wiry, and stood regarding Ben with determination; the other rounder and more assertive in stance, his hands; raised in defence and parlay; belayed the readiness to leap into action. " Ben !, you can hear us, cant you. " said Grandpa Max. Blitzwolfer growled, before turning to a pleading whimper. The was a moment hesitation before a flash was emmited and Ben stood human again. He grinned weakly, " How are you guys? " ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Ben sat weakly in his chair, whilst Max and Rook talked quietly a little away. They appeared to reach a descision and sat next Ben in the adjacent chairs. " How are you feeling ? " Max asked. " Tired. " Ben grinned weakly, " Have you come to a descision why im sleepwalking werewolf style ? " " No. And thats whats worrying me. " answered Grandpa Max, " theres no reason for you to do that, You say your not having nightmares, and we've observed you and your not sleepwalking and your reacting to stimuli, and Blitzwolfer doesnt appear to be a transformation with DNA that could cause you to change without consent. " " Like Ghostfreak or Big Chill, " finished Ben. " Exactly. Were considering asking for help from Galvan Prime, maybe Azmuth..... I dont no ? " said Grandpa Max. Ben nodded. Presently he felt his body going numb, he tried to yell out but couldnt. He felt his hands moving remotly adjusting the Omnitrix's dial again. FLASH !!!! ' S'nare - Oh flexed his bandaged muscles and leapt free over the chair before Grandpa Max or Rook could react, reaching out he ripped the door free from it's hinges, flinging the backward's without regard. Rook rolled clear of the crashing door panel, leapt up, and began sprinting after Snare - Oh's retreating figure. Snare - oh lollped along at surprising pace, ignoring the startled cries of the occupant's of the rooms he crashed through. Easily advoiding any attempted lunge and parrying thier strikes. Eventually he had fought his way into the main chamber of the underground base. Stopping, he regarded the series of vent runs, choosing his spot he extended his limbs up, wrabbed them around the angular form and pulled. CRASH !!!! ' It fell with a resounding crash. " Sorry to do this to you Ben. " said Rook, levelling his blaster at Snare - Oh's back. An arcing net hit him and send a wave of electricty through his wiry, bandaged frame. With a Shriek he fell and reverted to Ben again. Rook rushed to Ben's prone form, and pulled the net from him. Ben was groaning and beginning to stir. " you okay? " Rook asked, concerned. " Yeah " he raised himself onto his knee's, " I'm Okay. " as he moved the small, glistening device that had settled on his neck fell to the floor - the electricty from Rook's neck had shorted it out. Ben spotted it. " Hey what's this. " he reached down and picked it up, holding on the flat, palm of his hand he showed Rook. The small device; once silver was tarnished like burnt metal and its small " legs "curled inwards. " Let's see what the genius think " he said. ''Shortly.... Bluvic and Driba were working on the device at thier work station, while Ben and Rook discussed Ben's nightime wanderings. They were interupted by the squabbling noise coming from the Galvan pair. " I was the one who worked it out " came Driba protest. " No it was me " came Bluvic's responce. " Work out what ? " an irrate and only slightly bemused Ben asked. " We worked out what it does, - an control device, it manipulates you remotely via your nerve ending's. " Bluvic answered. " In short; it turns you into someones puppet. " " but who's..... " finished Driba. Meanwhile.... While the plumber's cleared the wreckage from the air vents destruction; they wernt focusing on the opening that had been caused by the breakage. A fleeting figure lurked in the shadow, his muscles tense he leapt clear over the oblivious plumber agents to the opposite wall; magnets in the tips of his fingers, his palms, and the soles of his feet caused him to stick to the wall he had perched on. The air around him shimmered due to the cloaking devices he had on his suit. He settled back; observing; and waited patiently. Shortly...... Ben, Rook, Bluvic and Driba emerged from the lab into the main chamber - where the majority of the wrecked metal had been cleared away - and tried to make sense of why Ben would be directed to break a vent. While they discussed the invisable figure leant forward; listening with interest. " I just dont get it?.... " began Ben. The shine of the razor sharp blade was the only warning that Ben recieved. The blade fired straight towards him with break-neck speed, and Ben fell backwards; only just getting out of the way. The blade slammed into the floor; it's hilt quivered from the force. " What the ? Where that come from? " Ben yelped. '''Schpipp!!!! , Schpipp!!!! , Schpipp !!!! Three more blades sank into the floor in the vicinity of Ben's Omnitrix arm. On the hilt of each blade, small bluish -gray strips of cloth fluttered lazily. Ben breathed a sigh of relief; at his close call; which soon turned to a gasp of pain and surprise, the cloths rose as though lifted by invisable strings, and stretched out for each other, they joined in the middle and began looping tightly over his arm - obscuring his flesh and his Omnitrix - and squeezing the flesh of his fore-arm tightly. Bens fingers tried to find leverage or slip beneath the bonds but couldnt. Ben struggled against the bonds as several more thwacks were heard as more blades thudded around him. " Hold on Ben ! " said Rook as he sprinted over. " Rrrrrrrooooooowwwwllllll ! " the was a howl and there was a thud. Rook was pitched sideways and forced to roll as his attacker came to a stop some feet away. Rook rose on a shoulder with a grimace and looked for his attacker - a metalic, animalistic dog of sorts glared from its one firey eye. " Rook ! " yelled Ben as he struggled. " little help here ?! ". The was a light thud as a pair of feet landed a little away. The was a soft slither as the new intruder walked around the struggling hero and the duo locked in combat nearby. pad,pad, pad the " dog " pawed the ground in a desire to leap at his Revonaghander prey. " wait " came the order, a hand raised and the dogs head bowed in obediance. " the great Ben Ten........ how dissapointingly easy ! " came the electronic rasp. " well you know..... " Ben muttered as he struggled against his bonds, " your not exactly playing fair ". the rest of the story is coming soon.......... Trivia and additional. *The name is from the song, of the same name, by CCR - creedance clearwater revival. *Blitzwolfer's use is in homage to werewolf films. * Ben's line, " Howling at the Moon, Chasing Rabbit's..... you know. " Is a homage to the Original series episode : " Ben Wolf. " *The villian is in homage to the Red Knight from the episode, " Ben vs the negative 10 ". *Old Shuck is based off the English legend of Old Shuck, the hell hound. *The Villian's suit is designed to keep him alive, simmilar to Darth Vader. http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10_Omniverse:_The_Unseen_Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar